Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20141028012709
Just darkness ahead. I light up my hand with energy, illuminating the tunnel. As much as I cannot fully admit it, I know there's no way I'm making it out of here by sundown. Not without a miracle. Then I remember that Arconn got here by darkness teleportation, maybe that's the way out too. But Nytroscol has my ring, charged with the energy... damn. I'll have to do this the long way, unless somehow I'm teleported out... unlikely. I keep moving, taking random turns. On occasions there are drops down to lower levels, and I realise the Tenarbys isn't flat, but more like a cube. I must be getting close to the heart of the Tenarbys, how big can this place really be? My answer comes when I'm still going down a few hours later. On the plus side, I've seen no other Droki, or shadowrath. I must have come at least 10 miles into this maze, if not more, trying to find this relic. I have a horrible feeling that I will have to venture to the very centre of this place if I am to find it. My sixth sense suddenly kicks in. Something is close by. It's not a Droki though, i recognise this feeling somehow. I hear distance sounds of footsteps. I switch off my light, not wanting to attract attention. There are only three people in these place who are friendly, chances are this is not one of them. My suspicions are confirmed when i see light ahead. It's a crackling light, wild, lightning. The realisation kicks in just before i see Malakai walk past the corridor ahead of me. Behind him are a group of shadowrath, and chained behind them some kind of mutilated wild cat, all of them consumed in shadow. Malakai is leading them now? This is even more worrying then the fact that the shadowrath are clearly far stronger down here. Wait, how did Malakai get in here? I think for a moment before i remember Arconn's father. He must have teleported Malakai in the same way he did for Arconn. Which also means, he may be getting them out too. There's no way I will make it back to the surface anymore, so relectantly I follow the group, keeping a distance. They are my only chance to get out of here now, and what's more, they look like they know where they're going. Another hour passes, no run ins with the Droki. We're either incredibly lucky or they are avoiding us, maybe because they are too creatures of shadow? Who knows. The group suddenly stops ahead of me. Malakai is looking at something. A dead end. The walls have been shifting throughout our journey, but we've not run into a dead end yet. Instead of back tracking, he just waits. Minutes pass, and I hear something not far away. A familiar shriek. Droki. it was just luck. Even Malakai tenses up, facing the wall, on the verge of trying to break it down. This is a long corridor, and I'm right in the middle of it. I sense that they are here. I turn and see them, just making out their outlines with Malakai's light. at least five, maybe more. This could not be worse. I'm trapped between two of the most dangerous beings in the world. I have to act though, and I never thought I'd believe this, but Malakai for now is the lesser of two evils. I light up my hands with energy and fire at the Droki. Once again, it travels right through them. Malakai and the Shadowrath see me, but do not fire. They probably realise we're all on the same side here as of now. They make no effort to help me but do not stop me when i run towards them. The Droki start to advance.